


Dream On

by Dresupi



Series: In Your Dreams, Wonder Boy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coma, Comatose Pietro Maximoff, Dreams, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Injury, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy keeps introducing herself to Pietro. He's aware it's a dream, but he can't understand why she can't seem to hear him too.But none of that matters, because he finally wakes up.





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts).

> 70s Song Prompts
> 
> Dream On - Aerosmith - 1973

She had blue eyes. Dark hair.

Pietro wasn’t sure what she smelled like, but in his dreams, it was always like home. Like snow and ice and pine trees.

Like a crackling fire.

Like warmth.

Her voice sounded like music as it drifted in and out of his ears. The things she said never made any sense to him.

“How long have you been sitting here? Go get some sleep. Like now. He’ll keep, I promise.”

Pietro frowned. “Who? Who will keep? And I’m not sitting. I’m standing. I’m not tired.” Christ, all he  _ did _ was sleep. Who was she kidding?

“Seriously. Go now. Before I drag you out. I’ll sit with him a little while and talk to him,” she replied.

His frown deepened. “What?” Now that he was paying attention, he wasn’t standing. Wasn’t sitting either.

He knew her name was Darcy. Because she told him a lot. She told him a lot of things a lot. Her middle name. About her family. Her major. Her job. No matter what he asked, she always fell back on the same things, though.

“Hey, it’s me again. Darcy,” she murmured.

Like he couldn’t see her or something.

“I know it’s you. Who else would it be?” he’d reply. A little sarcastic, he supposed, but he was always a snarky son-of-a-bitch.

She never smiled at him, but her image often looked watery and intangible. Maybe a smile was too much?

Also, why was it this mystery woman named Darcy that he always saw? Why did he never see Wanda in his mind?

He could hear his sister’s voice, but she was always behind him. Always directly to his rear, and every time he turned, she went with him, and he couldn’t see her.

But Darcy? Darcy he saw.

Which was why he wasn’t surprised when his eyes opened for real and she was sitting there with him.

His eyelids were heavy as hell, it was almost impossible to open them, but he did. Just little slivers at first, having to close them again at the light. It wasn’t bright, but having his eyes open was tons brighter than just having them closed.

There were monitors beeping. That, he noticed. For the first time since he’d closed his eyes, he was annoyed by the beeping.

He groaned with the effort as he opened his eyes all the way, leveling his gaze on the woman to his right.

Darcy.

Those beautiful blue eyes were wide open. She wasn’t smiling, but she looked shocked, so he figured he’d have to see that smile later.

His throat felt too dry. His tongue too thick to speak, but he gave it a shot anyway. “Wanda?” he croaked. A question he hoped she got.

“Is he delusional?” Darcy asked, looking over his shoulder like he wasn’t here.

He felt pressure at his temples. Blunt pressure.

“No,” he rasped. “You’re Darcy. Where is--” He stopped to cough, the muscles in his face burning from disuse. “Wanda?” he finally finished.

“Right here, Pietro.” Her fingers left his temples and she walked around to the side of the bed.

His sister looked tired. But she smiled. And then Darcy did as well.

He was too tired to smile, so he managed a quizzical look in his sister’s direction.

“You’ve been here since the battle in Sokovia,” she said slowly. “Five months in a coma, Pietro.”

His eyebrows rose on their own, regardless of the ache in his jaw and his temples from being awake. “Five months?” Words were coming easier though.

She nodded. “One hundred fifty-one days.”

“Your sister’s been trying to pull you out for every single one of those days,” Darcy replied.

Pietro turned to look at her, wriggling his toes a little. And flexing his fingers. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. She apparently didn’t need him to speak in order to carry on a conversation. “Sorry. I’m Darcy. Darcy Lewis. I’ve been kind of helping your sister out. Giving you a focal point. You’re probably wondering who I am, though…”

“No,” he replied. “I know you’re Darcy. I remember you from when I was asleep.”

“You know my name, you don’t know me.”

“I know your middle name is Katherine. That you don’t speak to your mother, but you wish you could call her sometimes. That you broke up with your boyfriend and it hurt to have to split up your houseplants. That he took the ficus, but you really wanted to keep it.” He smirked a little, which didn’t bother him nearly as much as it had.

Darcy’s mouth dropped open and she turned to glare at his sister. “Oh my god, you told me he wouldn’t remember, Wanda!”

“It’s alright,  _ princeza,  _ it just means I’ll have to talk twice as much to catch up.” His smile felt tired, but it must have landed because Darcy’s cheeks flushed pink.

“She told me you were a flirt, too.”

“ _ Am _ I flirting? I thought we were talking?” He reached over for her hand, the one that was gripping the side rail of his bed. “I think I have to be standing to flirt, don’t I? Would you like to help me stand? Or continue just talking?”

He heard Wanda sigh loudly. “Pietro, you are an unstoppable force.”

“I know, but you say that like it’s a bad thing,” he teased.

Darcy turned her hand in his, squeezing once before dropping it. “You know damn well what you’re doing, handsome. Maybe you should just talk to your doctor for a little while before we talk again… I’m sure Dr. Cho has a billion questions for you.”

“And you don’t? I have a billion for you,” he replied. “Come back again? When I’m not so… hooked in?” He gestured vaguely to the tubes surrounding him.

He saw her smile again as she paused at the door. “Fine. Okay. Ask Wanda for my number.” She waved to his sister and left the room.

Pietro turned towards Wanda, who chuckled. “No number until you’re on your feet again.”

“What a way to inspire me,” he mused.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...


End file.
